Lovesick fool
by NatsuXlucy lover
Summary: Natsu is in deep thought and lucy wants to know what's wrong, but will natsu's answer lead them to confessing how they feel? Fairy tail and it's characters do not belong to me.


"natsu... natsu are you in there" said lucy trying to get the dragonslayer's attention.

"hmm... oh yeah sorry" said natsu snapping out of his zoned-out trance of thinking.

"natsu you've been acting weird recently" said lucy starting to get concerned.

"how?" said natsu confused.

"you've been zoning-out recently like you've been thinking about something all of the time and it's making me worried about you. What have you been thinking about?" said lucy explaining things to the strange and dense dragonslayer and asking for an answer.

"um... look at the time I'd better go and fight gray" said natsu before running away.

**Natsu's POV:**

I ran away from lucy as fast as I could because I didn't want her to know that I was thinking of her. Lately I've been thinking a lot about her, but I don't want her to know that just yet. I thought to myself trying to fight of the slight blush I had.

"gray fight me!" I shouted so that lucy wouldn't get suspicious.

"natsu I thought that you'd become a chicken to afraid to fight me, but I guess I was wrong" gray said to me with a mocking tone that pissed me off.

"you purvey flasher"

"flame brain"

"popsicle"

"pyro"

Me and gray argued for a while until we both couldn't be bothered anymore and gave up. Then I sat down at a table and rested because of the fight with that ice bastard.

**Normal POV:**

"natsu come here" said lucy gesturing natsu to go towards her.

"what is it?" said natsu.

"give me a kiss" said lucy.

"what... lucy are you drunk!?" said natsu blushing.

"um... no" said lucy

"you liar your completely drunk!" said natsu trying to fight of his blush.

Lucy suddenly hugs natsu which makes him blush furiously.

"what are you doing lucy!?" shouted natsu.

"natsu and lucy are having a steamy moment" shouted macao and wakaba across the guild.

"no were not" shouted natsu blushing.

"oh how cute your blushing" said mira going into a daydream of natsu and lucy while giggling to herself uncontrollably.

"shut up" shouted natsu defensively still trying to fight of a blush.

Lucy had fallen asleep hugging natsu by now and hadn't heard the conversation much to natsu's annoyance of being the only one teased about the situation se caused.

"I'll just take lucy home" said natsu trying to get away from the conversation.

"bye you two lovebirds" shouted macao and wakaba throughout the guild as natsu left carring lucy bridal style.

"how did I get myself into this mess?" said natsu as he walked down magnolia's streets carrying lucy to her house.

"I'm sorry natsu" said lucy as she woke up getting out of natsu's arms.

"oh lucy your awake are you sure you can walk?" said natsu letting her go, but watching her.

"yeah. Natsu can I ask you a question" said lucy.

**Natsu's POV:**

"sure what is it?" I replied wondering what she wanted.

"why did you blush when I asked you what was wrong with you?" said lucy me making me blush.

"you noticed that?" I said blushing furiously as I tried to walk faster so she didn't see me, but failed.

"yeah... but can you answer my question please?" said lucy to me curiously.

"um... because of what I've actually been thinking of" I said trying to avoid eye contact with lucy by looking away.

"and what's that?" said lucy to me growing more curious.

"do I really have to tell you?" I said blushing so much that my face would rival erza's.

"please natsu tell me" said lucy.

"um... it's because I was thinking about you" I said embarrassed.

"what!?" said lucy blushing deeply.

"you told me to tell you" I responded.

"I did, but why were you thinking of me" asked lucy confused but still blushing.

"because I-I-I love y-you" I said looking away from lucy as my blush deepened at my words.

"I-I l-love you t-too" said lucy and both of our blushes deepened.

"you liar your just drunk" I said.

"No I'm not, I'm totally sober natsu" lucy said to me much to my surprise.

"you are, then why did you just say you loved me?" I said shocked.

"because I do love you natsu" said lucy before she kissed me shocking me, but I soon kissed her back and we both melted into the kiss. And both of us through our kiss confessed our love for each other without words which for me was much more assuring. I guess all this time I was just a lovesick fool, but I'm happy with that.


End file.
